Glass
by seirness
Summary: Luffy and his brother Ace have just moved away from East Blue, to The Grand Line. Under unfortunate circumstances, Luffy meets Law and Kid, and befriends them. Luffy knows he likes Law, but in his obliviousness, does he know in what way he's interested? Will Law figure out his feelings and make it through all the physical and emotional challenges he faces in the meanwhile?AU
1. Prologue

**Hey! I'm new here, so take it easy on me, okay? I really love one piece, lawlu, and AU fan fiction, so I thought this would be a good place to start. I love constructive criticism, so please, by all means leave as much as you want. I'm looking for a beta-reader, so if your interested let me know. Also, please, please, PLEASE leave character and pairing suggestions, ideas motivate me and make me think, so that's completely welcome. Every five chapters the first person to comment will get to choose a side pairing or a character to appear, that will be for all my stories though, so as long as the pairings aren't using the main characters of my stories, I'll do it. Most chapters will be rated T, but some chapters will be M rated, so if your not interested in that type of thing you can just read the next chapter, because I'm making it so even if anything in those M chapters are important, you'll get basically a recap on anything important. I hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. I almost forgot, I need a pairings with Ace, Kidd, and Robin, but the catch is that it can't be with each other, and it needs to fit into the story. I'd like your suggestions, please and thank you! _**

_**Dedicated to Gum-Gum-Rasengan**_

_**Chapter 1; prologue : The Beginning of the End**_

**?'s P.O.V.**

_It's dark, I can feel myself slipping farther and farther, descending into a pit of darkness, not having a choice if it takes me for it's own. I can feel my life shattering, like a mirror. Shards are flying in every direction never meant to be found again. If I'm ever to piece them back together, my reflection shall be perfectly cracked, as proof. Evidence of my regrets, and the mistakes I have recently made. It was not supposed to be like this, or was it? I can't tell any longer. I feel so cold, So very cold in this vacant darkness. Just how did this come to be?_

_**1 year ago in the Grand Line**_

_**Luffy's P.O.V.**_

"AAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs toward my brother, tackling him onto our new couch. "Bah!" he let out a strangled cry as I landed on top of him. "Lu!" he yelled. "stop doing that! I have to unpack!" he shouted, pushing the younger off him, all the while lifting himself off the couch.

We had just moved to the grand line. It was the largest city in all the four blues, which is pretty big to us since we moved from a small village in the east blue called Foosha, due to a few bad situations. It started two years ago when my brother turned 18. He had his heart set on becoming my legal guardian 'cause our crazy grandfather tried to put me in military school. He and Ace got into a huge fight about it and ended up taking it to court. It took a while, but six months back my brother won and Ace finally had guardianship over me.

We didn't really talk to or of our grandfather after that, I think Ace must still be mad at him. He's also the reason we moved away from Foosha. He kept calling us and trying to visit, but Ace didn't like that so he started planning for us to move. that's basically how we ended up here. It's a big three story house, the attic was made in to a large room and is counted as a story now, plus the ceilings are tall, so our house was probably the tallest on the block, probably even two!

"you need to unpack too, you know." Ace said looking down on me with his hands on his sides. I positioned myself back upward on the couch and puffed my cheeks out. "I don't wanna." I said, letting myself fall back onto the couch. Ace grinned deviously at this, and picked up one of the boxes by his feet. "okay, that's alright. I guess you don't want dinner then~" he sing-songed as he trudged up the stairs. "huh?" I jumped up off the couch " ACE! Wait for me!" I yelled running up the stairs after my brother to unpack my things. Ace could be so mean.

_** 45 minutes later in the Grand Line**_

_**Regular P.O.V.**_

"EHH! Gimme my damn smokes!" Kid yelled, chasing after a large white dog. "Law!" He yelled. "Tell your mutt to stop!" He screamed at the now smirking man in the yellow sweatshirt. "Bepo is not a mutt, Eustass." he clarified as he began calling after his dog. The dog pranced up to his master, kid following after, and dropped the carton by Law's feet with a bark.

"Finally! Stupid dog….." The red head grumbled Slowing into a walk in front of law to angrily snatch up the abandoned carton. He pulled out one of the cancer-sticks and stuck it in between his dark, thin lips. "got a light?" he asked the tan man. Law remained silent whilst pulling a lighter out of his back pocket. He tossed the lighter lightly to kid and began walking toward his apartment with Bepo in tow. As the red head lit and puffed on the cigarette following after the previously mentioned two.

As they started inside, Bepo started barking and jumping on Kid. "Fuck….." he muttered. "Get this dog off me! He exclaimed, attempting to push the furry white creature off of him." Then either stay and smoke out here, or put out your cigarette." Law stated calmly, looking back at Kid as he opened his apartment door. "Bepo doesn't like smoke. He was trained to take it as a sign of fire, at least that's what the shelter told me." Law finished as he made his way into his apartment paying no mind to the clearly disturbed dog. Kid reluctantly put out his cigarette, and followed the tan man into the apartment, a now calm dog following after Law into his kitchen.

He trudged into the room to find Law sitting on the counter with a glass in hand, filling it up with water from the sink next to him a moment later. Kid sat down at the small kitchen table, and pulled out his carton of cigarettes "What day is it today?" Kid questioned, attempting to re-light his cigarette while Bepo was no longer in his presence. Law took a sip of his water. " It's Monday, Eustass. We were supposed to start school today." The tan man replied obviously bothered by the fact. Law internally berated himself for missing his very first day as a high school senior. "Oh." The red head stated half-heartily. Still keeping an eye out for Bepo as he puffed on his cigarette. "I thought that was next week." He prolonged his time. He knew very well what would happen next, and just the thought of it made his blood boil a bit. Kid braced himself.

"I'm rather disappointed in you, Eustass." Law started. He knew it. Kid jumped out of his chair glaring at the disappointed man sitting by the sink. "Don't even start, you freaky bastard!" Kid hissed at Law. "It was your fault anyway! You were the one who brought me with on this job!" Kid finished, jaw clenched in rage. They had not long ago come back from assigned by Law's boss. As feared as Law knew his boss was, it sure seemed like he was constantly trying to piss him off. He was most likely mad because he was forced to work for them, and he's not one that likes to follow orders. He had Kid tag along with him sometimes for the hell of it. Kid's thoughts were interrupted as Law began again.

"It was your fault that it took all day. If you didn't beat the guy half to death then we wouldn't have to worry about leaving behind evidence." he stated, agitated. "It took HOURS to stabilize him, Eustass. HOURS." law exclaimed, eyes narrowing as he tried to calm himself. Kid was obviously angered by the accusation. It had been a long day, and neither of them felt like arguing. Law took this into consideration, and slid gracefully off the counter, placing his glass in the sink. " Now that we have rested up, it's best that we leave." Kid got up as well. "Joker ain't gonna be happy, Law." Kid said as he followed after the man, temporarily forgetting their previous predicament. "Let's go." Law said, petting Bepo goodbye. Kid walked past him out to his car as Law locked up. 'I have a feeling that its going to be a long week.' Law thought to himself, pacing toward Kid's car, not knowing just how right he was.

_**So how was that? I have about three fourths of the next chapter already written. I get distracted easily so typing is difficult. Well, hope you enjoyed! Oh, and remember, the first person who reviews gets to pick a pairing or character to appear! 3 Thanks for reading!**_

_**P.S. this was about five pages in my notebook, but it's just the prologue, so just to let you know, each chapter will be ten pages or more. Most likely fifteen to twenty pages, but I'll make sure to do at least ten on my bad days. This chapter is basically just for you to get a idea of what's going on. So don't worry about the lack of actual plot! **_


	2. Notification! (A good one!)

Don't fret! I have by no means abandoned the story! I Decided to get everything set up before-hand to make sure that i had stuff to work with, and a plot chart and stuff! I will be updating soon, probably within the next two weeks, so in the meantime, i want to hear what you guys thought about how i started the fic. Thanks! the more reviews i get for Glass the the faster i'll update. Thanks!

.


End file.
